Mother America
by doitsuchick
Summary: Explores deeper into Native America's life.
1. Chapter 1

England stared off into the distance as he admired the view. The waters were calm and perfect. A beautiful emerald color with white foam to complement it. A true gift to look upon. He could go on and on about the sea. England was very poetic on his good days.

"I think I see land!" One of the crew members shout.

England nodded. He knew there was land out here. The damn Spaniards had found it first. But _he _would colonize it and _he _would benefit from this land. He had heard it was prosperous and rich. England sighed and shut his eyes, he loved the sea, he, after all, was a pirate. Well now, he was an explorer. He declared his pirating days over.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that they were nearing the land quickly. It truly was beautiful. The land was indeed rich, with trees everywhere, green grass, and flowers grown wildly. He smirked, _he couldn't wait until he made this land his own._

"Get the anchor prepared!" England finally turns toward his crew to command.

"Aye aye Captain." A young man salutes.

England glanced back towards the land once more before preparing to drop anchor.

* * *

Native America hummed softly as she tied a small girl's hair into a braid. Native America was a very motherly woman and always helped the children of all of the tribes.

"Mistress, there are attackers!" A man rushed towards Native America to announce.

Native America stood up quickly, "Shh, calm yourself. First I want you to have everyone inside their homes and safe, secondly I want you to have only the strongest warriors ready their bows, but give them specific orders to _not_ attack until I say." Native America laid her hand on his shoulder, "I am depending on you, child."

He nods his head and ran towards the center of the small village.

"Will they kill us?" Native America turned around to see the tiny girl in tears.

Native America bent down to pull her into an embrace, "Shh, of course not darling, if they even tried to lay a finger on any of you, they would have to get through me first, understand?"

The little girl nodded her head shakily.

"Okay good, now I want you to hurry back now into your house with your parents."

"Will you be safe for me?" The little girl grabbed Native America's hand.

"Of course, child, now run along." Native America smiled.

As soon as Native America heard the child's footsteps slowly disappear, she ran towards the ocean to see who exactly her opponents were this time.

_White men. _She scowled.

If they weren't always trying to claim her land, she might not dislike them so much, but since they did, she despised all of them. Native America climbed the nearest tree hastily as she saw they were now dispatching themselves from the ship.

Seeing the men had weapons made her shudder. She had seen the same ones before, as the Spanish had them. She hugged her bow closer to her, thankful she hadn't forgotten it. One man led them, he was obviously significant in some way. He was tall with blond hair, green eyes, pale skin, and massive eyebrows. Native America hated to make fun of anyone, seeing that everyone had been created with a certain feature for a purpose, but she could not control her hushed giggle.

"Okay, I want you all to search the land. Half of you, your main goal is to find supplies that could be of use. The other half, search of the barbarians." The leader announced.

Native America gripped her bow so tightly that she feared it would break under the pressure. _Barbarians?_

Soon the only man remaining on the shore was eyebrows.

Out of impulse she shot him with one of her arrows, making sure it was a sharp one.

"Huh?" The man muttered tearing the arrow out of his shoulder. "Who's there?"

The woman gasped _He must be a nation, like me._

Nations could be hurt, but it took much more to wound them than a human.

Native America casually jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet perfectly. "Who are you and what is your business?"

England smiled as he didn't recognize this barbarian as a threat, "Your arrows don't frighten me, love."

"I beg your pardon but I am not your _"love"." _Native America raised an eyebrow.

England tossed his head back in laughter.

Native America pushed England while he was in his fit of laughter. England fell onto the sand with a _thud, "_Huh?"

Native America now withheld his gun and pinned his arms down.

"You, madam, are unbelievably strong." England was surprised at her strength.

Native America scowled, "I asked you once already, what is your business, eyebrows?"

England frowned, "Eyebrows? That is quite rude."

"Do not make me ask a third time." She responded determinedly.

"I have come to colonize your land." He replied coolly.

"I command you to take your men and leave!"

England's smile returned, "Never."

Native America pressed the gun against his chest, knowing it would hardly do anything, aside emit temporary pain, but it was worth a shot.

"Go ahead and shoot me, dear." England looked her in the eyes.

"I know what you are." She breathed.

"I figure you are also the same."

"Perhaps."

"Who are you?" He attempts to brush the hair out of her eyes with the arm Native America loosened her grip on. Native America smacks his hand back down onto the sand.

"I am Native America." She responded with toned down pride.

"I am England." His eyes flash with dignity.

"Will you leave my land and people alone, England?"

"I cannot make any promises, miss."

"Damn you." Native America rolled off of England.

England sat up and rubbed his wrist with distaste.

"Why do you all choose to pick on _my _land?" she sighs.

England smiles, "You_ are the_ new world."

"New?" Native America blinks in disbelief. "I have been here for centuries."

England furrows his brow, "You have?"

"Well you didn't believe me and my people just appeared out of the ground, did you?"

"Well, us Europeans have never seen or heard of this land, that's why you grab our interest."

"I hate you all." Native America sighs and stands up.

England grabs her wrist, "You don't have to be so stubborn, we just want to colonize you."

Native America looks down at him with offense, "I don't need you and your white men to change me!"

"Oh come on," He laughs, "It'll be nice, we will make roads, build actual buildings, just swear your loyalty to the Queen."

She snatches her wrist away, "By tomorrow my hair will be blond!"

"Don't be foolish, you will still have your nice- ah culture."

"I have already told you once, I do not need you, I suggest you leave." Native America turns around and stomps away. England tried to make a grab for her arm, but failed.

* * *

As Native America stormed back into the village people peeked out of the windows and questioned whether or not they would have to engage in a war.

"Madame, do we attack?" A warrior appeared suddenly in camouflaged paint.

Native America shook her head, "Not yet."

* * *

England scowled as he sat down on a chair that had been brought over from their home.

_What is her problem?_

_Why is she so stubborn?_

_I am being nice, after all._

_She should be thankful!_

"Sir," A man interrupts England's deep thoughts.

"What?" England snaps irritably.

"We could not find the barbarians camp, nor were we successful finding any supplies." He responds quietly knowing England's temper.

"What? You idiots! How did you not find _anything?_" England stands up so quickly his chair knocks down.

"I am not sure, sir."

"Damn, I give two jobs! Is it too damn much for you?" England mutters.

"No, sir, I apologize." The oblivious man responds, not realizing England was muttering to only himself.

England glares towards the man and waves him off, "Get out of my presence."

The man scatters out quickly.

England raises a palm to his forehead. I should attempt to make peace with Native America, that seems the only way they would survive.

_First I should sleep, though. My head aches horribly. _

England adjusts himself under the light covers and tries to get at least some rest.

* * *

***Native America's point of view***

I hadn't got a wink of sleep that night. I just sat outside to watch the sun as it set and as it rose again. I wasn't sure why I had felt so anxious. Perhaps I felt as this time, the Europeans would be victorious. I shake the thought out of my head. _No, I must think positively. _I growl as I think of that stupid Brits face and his mocking smile.

Most of the village was still asleep, but they would rise soon. I grasp my pained stomach. I wanted to talk to someone who would understand, but there was no one. No one could understand having to fight so hard for what you love. The pain of being continuously attacked by everyone. The loneliness of not having anyone but yourself.

My people were filled with fierce pride and only wanted to defend and protect me. It brought a smile to my lips, although a sad one. As they only wanted peace, most were completely oblivious as to why these foreigners were attacking them.

I rock myself and hum a song I had always used to calm the nerves of the young tribal children. It always worked on them, yet it never had any effect on me. I had to move. I had to get up and walk around.

I stand up quickly and find myself running into the woods. I don't want to stop but after running for a while I fatigue and I sit down leaning my back on a tree and shut my eyes.

"So we meet again, miss." I hear a familiar voice.

I groan and open my eyes, "So we do, Eyebrows."

His smile disappears and he crosses his arms, "I do not like that name."

"Fine." I sigh, "I can call you the white barbarian."

"Hmm, how about, I don't know, England?" He replies sharply.

"Too boring, what about," I cross my arms to think, "Emerald eyes?"

"Fine, if that is what makes you happy." England sighs.

"It does, very much."

"I am glad." England walks over and offers me his hand.

I grab it with hesitation.

"You still aren't very fond of me, are you?" England frowns.

"Not really." I respond.

"You will warm up to me." He says as though it was a fact.

"I doubt I will." I drop my head.

"You will have no choice." His voice suddenly becomes cold.

"You have no power over me."

"I could easily _kill _you. Do you understand that?"

I didn't want to admit it, but I bet he could, instead I force a laugh, "I am _sure_ you could." I climb up the nearest tree swiftly.

He looks up with disappointment, I am sure he was annoyed he couldn't climb up also.

"That's not fair." He crosses his arms.

"Are you secretly admitting I have an advantage over you?" I tilt my head to the side.

"_Wow,_ you can climb a _tree_." He growls.

"Can you make one statement without sarcasm?" I growl.

"I doubt it." He smiles.

I laugh and jump down, this time, my aim was reckless and I landed directly on England. He was obviously startled and fell down and I lied on top of him.

"I am sorry." I mutter and scramble to get off of him.

He grabs me back and doesn't allow me to rise.

"England-" I scowl.

"Shhh." He interrupts.

He reaches up to push back a lock of my dark hair, this time I do not push his arm away and let him tuck it behind my ear. He smiles but I frown. I couldn't just lie here, on top of the man who wanted nothing more than to colonize me.

I get up quickly, too quickly for him to realize and pull me back.

"Native Amer-" He starts.

"It's fine." I respond quickly.

He nods knowing I didn't want to discuss the matter any further.

I decide to run and I hear him chasing me, I am glad that I am faster.

I run until I hit the water and I jump straight in and I find myself laughing uncontrollably.

England's face pales.

"What _love_ afraid of some water?" I tease.

He shakes his head and breathes deeply. He seems as though he is about to get in but then he backs away.

"I think I will just stay here and watch you." He frowns.

I laugh, "Come on! Get in!"

He shakes his head again.

I splash him, "You truly are a coward, aren't you?"

"A-am n-not!" He growls.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." I cross my arms.

His face pales more, "Fine I will." He inches towards the water cautiously.

He only stands waist deep, "There, happy?"

"No, not yet, come swim with me, moron." I sigh.

"I want to stay over here." He responds stubbornly.

I roll my eyes, swim towards him, grab his hand, and tug him deeper into the ocean.

"Native America!" He shouts.

I laugh, "Come on, let's swim!"

"I-I can't." He mumbles.

"What?" I respond.

"I said!" He growls then his voice got almost inaudible, "I can't."

I laugh then I realize he was dead serious. "Oh come on I'll teach you, then!"

"Really?" He perks up.

"Of course."

* * *

We had been swimming for hours and I have come to the conclusion that England is un-teachable. Even when he is willing, it seems, he still cannot listen to anyone.

We lie on the sand and I am completely tired from my attempt at teaching England. He seems to be blushing with embarrassment.

"That was interesting." I sigh.

He becomes even more red, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug, "You seem so- I don't know, invincible? And you don't even know how to swim."

He growls, "I am sorry that I cannot please you."

I chuckle, "I forgive you."

He crosses his arms.

I grab his hand, "Come on." We both start running towards the forest.

I bring him towards a field filled with flowers and bushes.

"Wow, your home is truly beautiful."

We lie down on the thick grass.

"What is your home like?" I inquire.

"Well," he chuckles, "Quite busy, and loud."

"Sounds very different."

"Indeed, it is."

We seemed to talk for the remainder of the night of things it seemed I had never thought of discussing with an enemy.

* * *

England had dispatched a while ago. I doubt I'll be able to sleep without those bright green eyes infiltrating my dreams. I couldn't get it out of my head, how his bright eyes gazed into my dark ones, how he grabbed my hand and kissed it before leaving, and how he whispered goodnight.

I wanted ever so desperately to, though. I wanted to hate him so damn much! I wanted to only treat him with coldness, I wanted to shoot him and send and his men back.

I never wanted love. Well, never wanted romance. I swore myself to my land and people. Although I longed for children, I always turned to the children of the tribes. They all thought of me fondly and would let me sing them to sleep, or read them folk tales, or dance with them. It only hurt when they aged and forgot about me. It happened all too quickly.

I shook it out of my head and grasp my sheet closer.

I will not think of him and his emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASH BACK CHAPTER: **

I lied on the warm sand and slept my troubles away. I let the suns warmth be a blanket and the sound of the waves subdue me. In my dream I see big floating objects on my ocean. They are coming towards us. My people are fighting and dying. I suddenly hear a disturbance in the soft rhythm my calmness relied on. My eyes flash open and I sit up. I stand up and panic, _those are the same floating objects that were in my dreams. _I whip my head around. There was nobody else around. I bend down and grab my bow and my pack of arrows hastily. Looking at how close the things were and its speed, I could calculate I didn't have much time. I back away slowly towards the trees and hope they will provide a cover.

"_Please, please god." _ I whisper as I clamp my eyes shut in prayer. The thing was inching closer and closer. I adjusted an arrow in my bow and I get my aim readied. The thing had stopped. Men were now pouring out of it. "_Strange looking men" _I chuckle inwardly. Thinking more on it, they looked like aliens. Pale skin, light hair, some of them had odd colored eyes.

"It's a new world!" A man laughs triumphantly. The man was tall with shoulder length sandy blond hair with a matching beard, twinkling green eyes that had crinkles by them as he smiled, he had an iron hat on his head, a tunic and armor.

Another man who held a young boy nodded his head. The man was much younger, he had short light blond hair and his eyes were a dull blue. The little boy he held had un-brushed silvery hair and violet eyes. They all wore the same clothing as the older man.

I freeze, I have no idea how to react to these strange people. They had just _appeared _out of nowhere.

"Can we set up camp now, Leif?" The younger man shifted impatiently while the small boy giggled and played with the man's hair.

"Ja, just one second." Leif, who I assumed to be, shut his eyes and breathed in deeply.

The younger man rolled his eyes and stabbed his sword into the ground, "Now."

"Okay fine! I just made a discovery of a lifetime though!" The man smiled.

The younger set the little boy down and barked orders to the rest of the strange looking men.

The little boy stared right at me and smiled. I smile back. He stands up and wobbles toward me.

"Hi little fella." I whisper.

"Hello!" He giggles shyly.

"What's your name?" I brush his hair back.

"I'm _Snæland _or Snowland, but Nor calls me Ice." He swings back and forth and stares at the ground nervously.

"I am North America, you may call me by whatever nickname." I tilt his head up.

"Hmm" He places his small fingers on his chin, "Vinland?"

"Sure," I laugh and pat his head. "You are so adorable." I grab his hand.

He turns a crimson color.

"Ice!" The young man calls.

Snowland's eyes widen and I bring my finger to my lips. He nods and runs out towards the man.

"Oh there you are! I was getting worried. These idiots can't seem to do anything right." The man mutters.

Snowland, however wasn't listening and smiled at me, I winked and his face turned pink.

* * *

I ran back to the nearest village the first chance I got. I had to wait for them to fall asleep which took forever. They _had _to celebrate. All of the singing and drunk men has given me a head ache. I stifle a yawn as I lie down and shut my eyes. _Tomorrow I will find out what they want from my land._

* * *

I sit up quickly and try to slow my breathing. I had been having a nightmare of my people dying. _Again._

I walk outside and look up to the sun. The sun had barely risen. I stretch and walk slowly towards the shore the men had been on. Hopefully they would just leave. I couldn't even think of hurting them with that little boy there. I smile as I think of Snowland. I stop in my tracks as I hear a voice nearing.

"What is their problem? They all have hangovers now and wont wake!" A voice growls.

I peak through the bushes to see a familiar face. This must be Snowland's owner.

I shift a little to get a better look.

"Huh? Who's there?" He stops and looks around.

I crouch and curse under my breath as I realize I had forgotten my bow.

"I won't kill you." He whispers.

_Maybe this sharp rock will work_

"Come out, I just want to know who you are."

_Damn, this is not as sharp as I thought it was_

"I am known as Norway."

_Tree bark maybe?_

"Are you okay?" Norway pushes the branches back and stares at me on the ground. I panic and stab him in the leg with a piece of tree bark.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Norway frowns.

"You frightened me." I grab his hand as he helps me up.

"Sorry, you should have just said that you were over here."

I shrug, "I couldn't hear you ask."

"Lies, I repeated it a lot!" He puts his hands on his hips.

"So you are Norway you say?"

"Ja." He replies with obvious agitation, "Who are you?"

At that moment, Snowland charges out from the trees towards me screaming, "Vinland!"

I chuckle and crouch down just in time to fold him into my arms.

"Ice, you know her?" Norway looks down with confusion.

Snowland nods and buries his head into my chest, "Pwease don't hurt her."

"W-why- When- How did you even meet?" Norway wears a look of disbelief.

"When you were screaming at Leif, Vinland was in the bushes just watching us." Snowland dispatches for a second to look up at Norway.

Norway nods his head and after a silence he opens his mouth, "Vinland is your name?"

"Vinland is the name Snowland bestowed upon me, my real name is Native America."

"Vinland, huh?" He chuckles and ruffles Snowland's hair.

Snowland nods with embarrassment.

"I like Newfoundland better." Norway sighs.

Snowland scowls, "N-no way! She is Vinland!"

"Fine, for now she can be Vinland." Norway gives in.

"_Who said I was Vinland to you? My name is Native America!"_ My thoughts scream, but on the outside I smile and cuddle Snowland.

"So this is your land?" Norway looks around.

"Yes." I respond trying to mask my annoyance.

Norway nods, "Very beautiful."

"Thanks." I mumble.

Honestly I just wanted to ask why he was here.

Norway sighs and crouches down beside me.

Snowland stiffens and clings closer to me.

"Why are you and your men here anyway?" I blurt out, I cover my mouth, "Er- I'm sorry for my impulsiveness." I whisper.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Of course, we are the ones on your land," He replies, "Leif, was on his voyage back to Greenland but apparently he had strayed off course, and here we are."

I nod, "Okay, you may stay here as long as you need until you are ready to sail."

Norway stares off for a while, "Leif wants to set up a colony."

"What? This is my land!" I growl and stand up. Snowland whimpers when I let go.

"I understand." Norway looks up.

"What does that even mean? You clearly don't understand!"

"I know this is your home but-" Norway starts.

"But nothing! I am not sharing my home with you- you-" I stammer as I try to think of what they were.

"Vikings." Norway answers.

"Yes, thank you. I am not sharing my home with you _Vikings._"

Snowland tugs on the bottom of my dress and stares up at me with those innocent violet eyes, "So you don't like us?"

"N-no, it's not like that!" I whisper.

His eyes are getting watery.

"Come here." I crouch down and beckon for him.

He walks into my arms and throws his arms around me.

"It's just- I don't want to put your people or my people in harm's way." I whisper low enough so Norway does not hear, "Do you understand?"

He nods.

"Good." I let go and stand back up.

"I may not be able to force you to leave, but my people will not like this. Consider yourself warned, Viking." I turn and disappear through the trees quickly.

* * *

The people at the village obviously have seen the strange looking men, as they look toward me with question in their eyes.

"Madam," The chief grabs my forearm, "What do you make of the situation?"

"I-I don't know." I sigh.

"When should we attack? They are barely waking now."

"If we need to." I respond and quickly walk away, although I am not sure at all where I am going.

I run until I hit water. I was already as far north as I could go. I collapse on the shore and take time to breath. _Why couldn't we all just stick to our own land? Why did everyone feel the need to have power?_ These thoughts frustrated me and made me angry. I missed Snowland though and wished I could hold him and sing to him. It felt it would calm my nerves more than his. I couldn't picture hurting his people. I couldn't picture his hurt expression. I shake it out of my head because of the tears threatening to spill. _I am too strong to cry._

Suddenly a cry erupts from somewhere. Yelling follows.

I stand up quickly and run to find the source of the conflict. More screams of terror. I follow the smoke that I can see above the trees.

In front of me, Norway's men and my men are killing each other. Norway stands on the opposite side of the conflict with unreadable emotions and Snowland is clinging onto him and crying. Smoke, fire, and blood are everywhere. I realize what I am standing in, my people's burnt down village. I knew they weren't the cause of this.

I snap out of my daze, _Help them!_ I grab pales of water and toss them towards the flames and watch them extinguish. I whip around to see three children bent over a dead man. The three are weeping. The eldest, a girl who looks to be about 8, is holding both of her siblings under her arms. The younger ones are a little boy and a little girl who appear to be twins. I stop as I realize the dead man was the chief.

"Alsoomse." I collapse next to her and grab her into my arms, "I am so sorry."

The older girl sniffled, "Momma and Papa are both gone!"

"I know my child." I stroke her head.

"They are gone!" She weeps into my shoulders.

"No, not completely." I respond.

"Huh?" She pulls back.

"You still have their memories." I wipe her tears.

"I s'pose." She sniffles.

"Tell me what you remember about your momma." I cradle her in my arms.

"Momma used to braid my hair back and tell me stories when I couldn't sleep at night, which was almost every night." Alsoomse laughs.

"What about your papa?"

"Papa was always busy, yet I knew he loved me. Every night, when he thought I was sleeping, he would sneak in and kiss me right here." She pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"See? They will always be there. Perhaps not here," I point to her father's lifeless body, "But here." I poke her chest where her heart resided.

"T-thank you." She throws her arms around my neck. I kiss her head.

"Go, take your siblings and whatever belongings you have left and flee."

"W-what? All by ourselves? We will surely die!" Her eyes get teary again.

"No you won't, trust me young one."

She nods and takes her siblings and runs.

I stand up and sigh with relief.

"Norway what happened?" I demand as I walk towards him.

"Your damn people started it!" He growls.

I step back with offense, "I asked you to tell me what happened, not to make judgments."

"Fine," He huffs, "My people were just exploring when they came across your peoples quaint little village. We meant no harm, we were armed but we did not even ready our weapons. All of a sudden, one of your people shot and killed one of my men. How did you expect my men to react?"

"I-I am sorry. Perhaps it would just be best if you'd leave."

Snowland buries his face into my dress, "I knew you hated us."

"N-no I never said that. I believe that innocent blood is being spilled over silly misunderstandings." I stroke his hair.

"So you don't hate me?" He pulls back from my dress to look up at me.

"Of course not." I smile.

"I don't believe we can leave." Norway responded before grabbing Snowland's hand and disappearing. Gradually everyone started to disappear, even my people. All until I found myself left alone in the remains of this village.

* * *

It had been months until they had finally agreed to set sail for Greenland. More blood had been shed and more lives had been lost. Norway finally broke down and agreed. I remember him falling down and pressing his head into his hands and him full of anger.

"_I don't want any more lives lost." He looked up at me._

"_Me neither." I agree._

"_My men and I will leave the first chance we get. I-I am so sorry we troubled you." He chokes._

"_It's fine." I find myself crouching by Norway and stroking his arm, _

"_It wasn't your fault." I whisper._

"_N-no it was." He still doesn't look up._

"_You didn't know. My people are just scared of your people. You must understand that we have never seen anyone look as you do."_

_He nods, "I suppose, but my people should have just left your people alone." _

_There was a silence._

"_Do you want to know what I've learned?" Norway finally meets my eyes._

"_Hm?"_

"_There will never be harmony as long as there are people."_

* * *

Norway and I walk towards the large floating things they arrived on. As we near the ocean, Snowland snuggles closer in my arms.

"What are those things, anyway?" I chuckle.

"They are called ships." Norway smiles.

"Interesting. They are somewhat like my kayaks."

Snowland whimpers as we inch nearer and nearer, "Don't leave me, Vinland."

I chuckle and hold him closer, "You must go back with Norway."

"I don't wanna. I wanna stay here forever with you." He makes a pouty face.

I chuckle, "Norway would miss you too much."

"No you wouldn't, right Nor?" Snowland perks up, hoping Norway would say "right" so he could stay with me.

"Well…" Norway sighs, "I would enjoy… doing this!" Norway tickles Snowland fiercely.

"Haha, St-st-stop!" Snowland chokes with laugher.

We are now standing in front of the large ship.

"Well, I s'pose this is it." Norway sighs.

"Yes, I suppose this is goodbye." I set Snowland down and he burst into tears.

Norway looks almost sad but he grabs Snowland and waves as they walk onto the ship.

"VINLAND! NO DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! STOP LET GO OF ME YOU BIG BULLY!" Snowland kicks, fights, and screams. Norway grimaces but keeps his hold on Snowland.

"Bye, Vinland." Norway waves from the ship.

I smile and wave back.

When the ship leaves, Norway continues to wave, while Snowland is sniffling and waving with reluctance.

I stand frozen in the same spot for a while and stare off after it, even after it has disappeared off of the horizon I continue to stand there, numb with sadness.

Finally when the sky is dark I turn and run. I run in the moonlight and stop when I see Alsoomse and her younger twin siblings. I kiss her and her siblings on their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams independent one_." _And with that I was gone.

**Sorry it took so long to get it out :( **

**Also, Norway called Iceland, Snowland at one time.**

**Please correct me if I got anything wrong. I took forever researching.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Farvel!**


	3. Chapter 3

England stares up thoughtfully, "So Norway was actually the first, eh?"

Native America nods.

England raises those massive eyebrows of his, "I am surprised, why am I just hearing of it now?"

Native America doesn't answer, she just stares off. All of those memories were coming back.

"Native America." England pressed.

Native America's eyes snap dangerously on England, "What?"

England stepped back in surprise, "I-I'm sorry, if I happened to offend you at all."

"Offend me?" Native America laughs bitterly. She had hardly thought of the incident that had gone down so many years ago, until now. She wasn't offended, but why was England being so ignorant? It angered her how he continuously pressed, couldn't he sense the mood?

"I-I suppose it is still a rocky subject?" England lowers his eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't meant at all to anger or upset her. Of course England had horrible curiosity and horrible impulses that came with it.

"Yes, but it is fine." Native America sighed. She assumed England wouldn't understand. But he did.

They stood in silence for a while, Native America's eyes watering as she thought of little Snowland and England brooding over his own history of bloodshed.

_His eyes followed all of the lifeless bodies on the ground, they were so bloody he had no idea where their loyalty had once resided. Blood everywhere. French or British they were dead. _

"_Uh." A French soldier grunted as he stabbed his sword into his heart. He didn't want to do this. He had to, though. He couldn't let that frog win; he had been fighting for far too long. _

"_Take that you British scum!" A French soldier rushed forward to stab England in the shoulder. England only winced. The man looked at England with surprise and curiosity. England grabbed the blade out and threw it onto the blood- stained grass. The man's eyes filled with rage and he charged forward without even a weapons help. England gave him a look of almost pity as he drove his own sword into the man's heart._

_Suddenly a familiar voice claimed the air, "How dare you!" England looked up to see his rival, France riding on his horse._

_England readied his sword. France rode in front of the British man and stared down. France hated this conflict so much. He hated watching his people die because of some nation's selfish need for power. _

"_France." England greeted as politely as he could through his grit teeth._

"_England." France growled, making no attempt to mask his hatred._

_France jumped off of his mare and held his sword up. England tightened his grip on his sword._

_England was quick to jump forward, but France was quicker. France jumped back and also swiped his sword and made a heavy gash on England's hand. England cried out and brought his hand to his chest. France took his opportunity and unarmed England. France then brought England down onto his knees but England kept his torso postured, he would not be unarmed of his dignity. France held his sword to the English man's neck._

"_Nowhere to run now." France growls._

_England hangs his head as rain starts to fall. This couldn't get any more depressing._

"_You may kill me, but you will never win, you coward!" I sneer._

"_Me the coward?" France tosses his head back into a cold laughter._

"_Yes, you fool! You just kill my men with no sense of remorse! You are a barbarian!" England almost instantly regretted his words of hypocrisy._

_Something flickered into France's eyes. Was it pain? Anger? Sadness? Perhaps all three. "How- Dare- you." France chokes on his words, "You- You killed her! You set her ablaze with false crimes!" France turns his head as tears start to form._

"_France I-" England starts. He knew how it felt to lose a human that was dear to you._

"_No!" France's eyes become intense, like a madman's, "You can never apologize! Because I will never- __**ever**__ forgive you!" France stabs England's stomach and England topples forward. France had won. England now lay in the same blood as his men, the same blood as France's men. We were all the same in the end._

_France mounted his horse and stopped for a second to stare at England's pitiful body, "For you, Jeanne." England could barely hear him mumble as France rode off._

"England?" England could hear Native America whisper and shake his arm.

"Y-yes?" His voice sounded so weak.

"Are you okay?" England meets Native America's concerned golden eyes.

England fakes a smile, "Of course. I was just thinking a bit. Too much of that can really-" England stopped to sigh.

"I understand exactly." Native America touched England's shoulder sympathetically.

England hated to see the spirits disappear from her eyes. Native America was always so energetic and happy it hurt to see her eyes without their usual life.

"Perhaps we should do something fun to forget about the sad times?" England suggests and puts on a happy smile.

"Sure!" Native America seems to smile also as she grabs England's arm.

England, however, could not keep us with the energetic nations pace.

"N-Native Ame-America, slow down!" England panted.

Native America turned around and laughed, "We will never have fun if we go at your rate!"

"F-Fine! Just s-slow down, jeez."

"Okay." Native America sighed and continued to run, at a slightly slower pace.

"Damn, she sure can run." England chuckled inwardly.

"Here!" Native America skids to a stop.

England gasps when he see ropes hanging from a number of trees.

"What the hell are you planning on doing with these ropes?" England frowns as he pictures Native America turning them into nooses.

Native America rolls her eyes and chuckles. She doesn't answer, rather she grabs a rope and swings to the next one.

"What the hell?" England mutters.

"Come on! Jeez!" Calls Native America.

"Er- is it safe?" England cautiously eyes the rope.

"You are such a bore. I have not died yet."

"Of course you haven't! You idiot, you are a nation and cannot die so easily!" England growls.

"You are also a nation." Native America points out as she swings from a nearby rope.

"What if you hurt yourself, though? How- when-what- why did you even make this, anyway?"

"Well, when I was younger, I would get very bored. My people showed me that they had made this rope so I went wandering with a piece of the rope and I tied it to a tree and started to swing. When I got older I made more additions." Native America shrugs.

"You did this when you were a little kid?" England gasps.

"Of course. I got bored quite easily." Smiled Native America.

England realized there was no point in arguing with her (much to Native America's satisfaction) and he grabbed the closest rope and eyed it suspiciously.

"It will not turn into a snake if you touch it." Native America sighed. Why was he such a baby? Was there no adventure in his life?

England looked up at her with irritation, he had not swung from a rope since his pirating days, which were not that long ago. "I-I don't know."

"Come on, it is very fun!" Sings a swinging Native America.

"F-fine, but if I do it will you stop pestering me?"

"Of course, now hurry!" Native America swings to the next rope.

England first tests the strength of the branch and grunts in approval. It seemed sturdy. Fine, he would try it. But only to get that woman off of his back. England climbs on and starts to swing and then he let go! His eyes were tightly shut and when he forced himself to open them, he was relieved to find himself on the next tree's rope. _I can do this!_ England grins with satisfaction.

"Having fun?" Laughs Native America.

"What? No." England immediately wipes the happy look off of his face and replaces it with a determined one as he swings to the next rope. _And he thought he had become rusty at it, too! _ After a few more tries, he swung with ease.

It was a happy scene. Native America's carefree laughter filled the air, a warm breeze was constantly sweeping through, the sun shined, and England felt almost… happy?

England swung off of one and onto the ground. He watched Native America do it. She was even better. Her swinging seemed even more graceful than one of Russia's ballerina's. Then _snap. _Native America's eyes filled with fear but before she could react she was falling. England was never more thankful to be standing so close. He lunged forward and caught her perfectly in his arms.

"E-England?" She whispered.

England found himself becoming entranced as he subconsciously brought his face closer to hers. His eyes were closing and hers were also. He then felt their lips meet. A kiss had never felt more wonderful. Her lips were softer than a rose petal and she smelled of an exotic forest.

Suddenly she pulled away and slapped him. England was utterly shocked as he put her down. She started to run and England chased after her. He would not let her escape this time.

He smiled with delight as he caught sight of her but then stopped and wiped the pleasure away as he noticed she was engaged in a serious conversation. A man lie dead on the ground and a weeping little boy stood over him. Native America looked grim and spoke back to a man who appeared to be in his middle ages. England could not understand due to them conversing in her native tongue.

As soon as the conversation ended England stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulders, "Native America, what happened."

Native America sighed and shut her eyes for a brief moment then responded, "This man," She gestured to the dead man lying on the floor, "Was murdered by his brother who took his wife and joined an opposing tribe."

Suddenly England's eyes grew distant.

"_How could you?" England shrieked, "I gave you everything!"_

_The man standing across from his remained silent._

"_You just… Join him? Do you care nothing about the very man who loved you and cared for you?" England's eyesight grew bleary._

_The man only stared forward at his brother with his lively green orbs… except now they seemed sad and distant._

"_**ANSWER ME!"**__ England cried and laid his head into his palms._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered with his thick accent._

"_No you're not." England replied bitterly._

"_You know what? You are right! I don't feel bad for a second." Growled the red-haired man._

_England lifted his eyes in surprise._

"_All ya ever wanted was power. You never loved me as yer brother. You just wanted control over me. But it seems that's all you ever want. And that'll be yer downfall, brother." The tall man looked down at his smaller brother for the last time and departed. _

_England was left in the now deathly silent room with nothing but his tears. France had even taken his damn brother! England couldn't help the sobs that came now. _

"_I HATE YOU FRANCE!" Screams England at the top of his lungs._

* * *

"E-England? Are you okay?" Native America touched England's cheek affectionately.

England had hardly noticed that tears were welling up in his eyes, "I-I am fine."

England felt Native America brush away something cold and wet on his face. England wipes at his eyes hurriedly as he realized that he was crying.

"It is okay, he is in a better place now." Native America consoles England with whispers.

"W-who was that man?" England whispers.

"The chief. This tribe will soon be at war with the other tribe in which his brother had run to."

England nods then stands up to kneel by the little boy. The small boy looks at him questioningly with tears still fresh in his eyes. After a few seconds, the little boy seems to not even care, rather he continues to weep over his dead father.

England reaches out to touch him. The nations could have any human understand them and converse with them, if they wanted. They boy widens his eyes in surprise and backs away a little bit.

"It's okay, I won't harm you, I promise." England comforts.

"Y-you speak the same as me?" The small boy sniffles.

"Yes." England smiles sadly, "I am… Arthur, what is your name?"

"Bidziil." He responds now developing a trust with the pale older man.

"W-will you tell me a little about your father?" England sits down next to the boy.

Bidziil nods and stares at his deceased father thoughtfully, "He was a great and powerful man. He constantly had dreams of grandiose and always set out for his goals. He was a busy man and m-my uncle actually spent more time with me."

"Is that so?" England whispers.

Bidziil nods and continues, "My uncle was also admirable but a very introverted man. I suppose that was probably what he thought so deeply about when he stared off menacingly at my father during his long speeches." Bidziil gestures to his father, "My uncle and father are actually only half siblings, though. My uncle's real mother was born in the tribe my uncle has betrayed us for and my father's mother was the daughter of the former chief of this tribe."

England was very engrossed in the tale.

"M-my father wanted more power. One night he declared they would attack the other tribe- actually tonight was the set date for it- and my uncle objected, of course. He told my father that we were already a very powerful tribe and that there was no need to attack innocent people. I wish my father could see through eyes other than his own, then he would not be dead. But my father never listened, he insisted on power." Bidziil couldn't take it anymore and he place his head into his hands and continued to weep.

"I-I'm sorry." England pats his back.

"N-no it's fine. It feels good now that someone knows the truth." Bidziil wiped his tears away with his fingers.

"Here." England wipes away the boys tears with a handkerchief that had been residing in his pocket.

"T-thank you. Arthur you are a very kind man." The boy smiles weakly.

England stands up and smiles back, but hides pain behind it. _I am not._

"England." Native America whispers and smiles.

England turns to see Native America beaming at him.

"Come." England tugs on the woman's hand.

England and Native America walk into an isolated clearing and England looks around and lets go of her hand.

"That was very kind of you to talk to him." Native America smiles.

England looks at her with a sadness, "He is very smart for his age."

"Indeed." Agrees Native America.

England stares off into the trees. Suddenly he was pulled out of the sudden deep hole of thought he was about to fall into by Native America kissing him.

Native America bounced onto her toes to reach the man's height and kissed his cheek. England immediately blushed and took a second to register what had just happened. England then pulled Native America in for a deep kiss, this time, Native America did not object.

* * *

**Quite a bit of serious England flashbacks there. :O**

**Let me explain some points in there, just in case you didn't understand:**

**Yeah, France was obviously pissed about Joan of Arc.**

**Scotland joined France in the hundred year war (Which is what they are fighting)**

**For the rope swinging part: I just randomly thought of that, I have no idea if anyone from Native America did that, I just wanted to show where America gets that carefree happy recklessness from (WHAT? FORESHADOWING? ((I THINK)))**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Native America lazily rolled onto her side and squinted at the young man who lay next to her. The sunlight that drowned the room made him look heavily, like an angel in fact.

He opened one of his eyes and a smile graced his lips, "Good morning, darling."

She brushed a golden strand out of his eyes, "Good morning."

He stretched but his gaze did not leave her for a second.

"How did you sleep?" Native America questioned as she admired his face.

He gazed up lovingly, "With you next to me all night? Like an infant."

She blushed causing England to grin.

"Have any dreams?" Native America tried to conceal her giddiness.

England stared up and thought, "Yes. I was…" He paused to think, "I dreamt of when I was the most powerful nation." He smiled as he stared up.

Native America frowned. She couldn't deny that she loved him yet his one flaw was him being constantly power hungry. No matter what she always noticed how he felt he needed to be the most dominant or how we always took control and looked at things as though it was his or he had a right to it.

He noticed her sigh and how disappointed she looked, "What's wrong love?" He tucked hair behind her ear.

"N-Nothing." Her eyes still wouldn't meet the worried green ones that gazed at her. She knew he wouldn't understand anyway. He would laugh and tell he she didn't understand due to her being uncivilized.

"Sir!" A young English man called from outside the tent.

England turned his attention to the entrance with agitation, "One second." It came out as a hiss. He then turned to Native America, "I'm sorry, I will see you later this evening." He kissed her hand and hurried out. She stared after him, she had never even said a goodbye back.

When the evening came, Native America waited in the moonlight. Every time she heard a noise she looked around desperately, "England?"

She waited there and waited. The sun was rising and tears came into her eyes, "Damn you England." She ran back to her tent and wept.

* * *

It had been months since he had last saw Native America, he truly felt sorry but business came first. He was helping his men set up colonies. His first had been a fail, damn Spain had to start trouble so they had to send all of the ships to aid the queen. But this time, it would be successful no doubt about it. Tobacco prospered here and everything was going perfectly. A nice little colony here, he could visit Native America occasionally. The world was his! He grinned to himself. He would rule the world one day, he just knew it. He decided he would take a walk to ponder over his growing power. He walked slowly and enjoyed the day until he glanced over and noticed an all too familiar nation.

Long blond waves, bright blue eyes, and a smile that disappeared as soon as he saw England.

"France what the hell do you think you are doing in my land?" He growled and marched over to his enemy.

France raised an eyebrow, "Your land? I think not."

"Damn it you frog, I was here first."

"I don't care. I have made an alliance." He shrugged and turned around to walk away.

England was stunned, "W-what do you mean… alliance?" He grabbed France's shoulder.

"With Native America. She is quite the beauty, non?" His obnoxious French laugh filled the air.

"N-No, that can't be so!" England gasped and backed away.

"Oh but it is my friend!" France wore a smirk as he turned away from the dismayed nation.

England's head was spinning. _Why?_ Was all that he could think. He _loved _her. He felt angry, _How can she do this to me?_ He slowly fell to the grass as he grasped onto his hair. _This _cannot_ be true!_

* * *

Native America smiled at the new European nation that had come to her land. She didn't specifically love him like she had once felt for England, but she had warmed up to the nation. France smiled a lot and his eyes twinkled like the river. She had also been acquainted with Mr. Finland and Mr. Sweden along with Mr. Netherlands. They all seemed friendly although she felt their smiles were meant to deceive her. France seemed to spend time in her northern regions, while Mr. Finland, Sweden, and Netherlands stayed on the coast, much like England. She shuddered with anger at the thought of him. He had abandoned her for power. He seized her lands and killed her people.

She looked at France who lied down on the grass and gazed at her, "What is troubling you mon cher?"

"N-Nothing." She responded as he snapped her out of her daze.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He stood and stroked her cheek.

She shuddered, much to France's surprise and dismay, "Sorry. I-I know."

He sighed but muttered, "I don't think you do." He walked away and sat back down by the bank.

She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulders which surprised and elated him. He kissed her dark hair.

* * *

Native America still made sure that everyone kept peace. She visited each of them often, excluding England, she felt too hurt and betrayed to see him.

"Mr. Finland, Mr. Sweden!" She called with a smile as she rushed towards the two who sat by the river and fished.

"Miss America!" Finland ran up and hugged her. Sweden also stood, he grunted and tilted his head forward.

"How are you two?" She smiled.

"We are doing fine, aside from Mr. mean Netherlands!" Finland pouted.

These two only stayed in this area so she was not afraid of their intentions whatsoever, "I am sorry to hear that." He smile was warm.

"It's okay though, me and su-san have been putting up a good fight, isn't that right, su-san?" Finland turned towards the taller man and shook his shoulder. Sweden grunted in agreement.

Native America visited these two when she felt in need for some company. These days all that happened was France relentlessly trying to charm her, her mind constantly wandering to England, and her occasional visit to the Netherlands. She felt horrible. Her nation wasn't even her nation. She hardly attended to her people, just the foreign nations that tried to steal it from her.

"Goodbye!" She waved to the two Nordics who waved back.

* * *

I walked to Netherlands now. I was tired, but I felt it my duty. I walked to the blond man who sat in an unstable wooden chair. I collapsed in the one next to him.

"You are tired." He observed.

I nod my head with a sigh, although Finland only saw Netherlands as an antagonizing monster, Netherlands could always tell when something was wrong and he became a close friend of mine.

"And you are sad." He lit his pipe.

I nod again.

"Why?" His emotions stayed unreadable.

"You European nations have only come to conquer me!" I sob.

He stands up and walks in front of where I sat, "It is true."

I smile sadly, I loved his bluntness. I stood, and walked away, "It is hopeless, I will fade away."

He walked behind me and grabbed my hand, "Why are you so pessimistic?"

I shrug, "Rather being realistic."

He starts to open his mouth but I cut him off, "Don't you dare say it isn't true!"

He nods, "I wasn't going to say that."

I sigh, "I am sorry, I-I just-"

"No, it is my fault." He blew on his pipe and studied me closely.

I sigh and look at my feet, "Netherlands, I know you are trying to help… but you can't."

He also sighed, "I know. I want to help you so bad, though."

I looked up with a sad smile, how could he want to help yet he aided in my downfall? His intense green eyes held sorrow behind them, if you looked close enough.

"Native America… Do you hate me?" He asked yet he didn't look at me, his eyes watched the stream.

"N-no of course not." I frown.

"You are lying." He sighed as he turned towards me.

"I am not!" I growl and cross my arms.

This causes him to chuckle and pat my head affectionately.

"Hey, don't do that." I look up at him as he smiles.

"Why don't you go. Spend some time with your people." He nudged me softly.

When he noticed my protesting look he sighed, "I promise I won't try anything, just go."

I finally listen and walk away. Maybe he was right. I needed to be with my people.


End file.
